Making Cookies
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: *For L.B. Guest* Austin was stuck with the excruciating task (in his opinion) of baking cookies with Ally all day long. What was he going to do? Turns out, Ally seemed to have a lot more cooking for him than just cookies. Could a little love be in the mix as well?


**For L.B. (Guest). Thanks for the idea! Please, if you can, will you get an account because I would love to talk to you. :) Hope this makes you happy.**

**This story takes place before Austin and Ally were ever together. Around right after Magazines and Made Up Stuff. They haven't dated yet and Austin isn't overly famous but still a bit famous.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

"Please Austin? Oh please, please, please!" Ally begged. Austin stared down at the girl he loved so much, hating that she could get him to do anything she wanted him to do with one small pout.

She wanted him to bake _cookies_ with her Saturday for some kind of bake sale or whatever it was she was doing. It was going to take _forever, _and who likes baking? That was something for moms to do…or maids for rich people. It was not for teenage boys who had much better things to do than just bake all day. That just sounded _so_ boring.

"Why can't Trish help you?" Austin asked in a sort of whiney voice. Ally laughed.

"As if. You know Trish would never do any work. And besides, I don't want to be working my butt of all day by myself, in that lonely old house. No one to talk to. No one to sing with while we work" Ally sighed for effect. "I don't like being alone Austin. Isn't it just so sad when you have no one to-"

"Oh just stop it. For goodness sakes Ally, I'll bake the stupid cookies with you!" Austin exclaimed, not being able to stand Ally complaining about being alone. It made him feel kind of nice to be needed so much by her. And she did mention singing while they worked. That could be a plus.

"Yay! Thanks Austin! Be there by ten" Ally exclaimed happily as she flung her arms around his neck. Austin smiled and rolled his eyes good-naturally as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Yeah, yeah. You better be happy. I wouldn't do this for anyone but you" Austin said making Ally smile really big into his shoulder.

* * *

"Austin, honey it's time to wake up" Mimi Moon said as she tried-and failed-to shake her son awake the following Saturday. Austin was a very heavy sleeper so his mom was his personal alarm clock basically.

"Five more minutes" he whined. Mimi laughed and shook her head. Same line he used every single day.

"No sweetie, you have to wake up" Mimi said, shaking him a bit harder. Austin groaned in response.

"Mom" he whined. "It's Saturday! Let me sleep!"

"Honey, it may be Saturday, but it's also the day you promised Ally you would help her bake cookies."

Austin groaned again, having an internal debate on whether to get up or not. He, of course, wanted to see Ally, but he was really dreading the whole cooking thing. The last time he tried he burnt his finger and almost the house as well. He didn't want to do the same at Ally's.

"Austin Monica Moon, get you butt up and go see that girl. You don't want her to think you stood her up do you? Think of how disappointed she'd be…" Mimi trailed off. As expected, that made Austin instantly wake up. Mimi smiled. She knew her son's main weakness was Ally. It was rather adorable how he didn't want to disappoint her. He was, after all, going to the girl's house early in the morning to do something he hated with a dying passion just so she wouldn't be lonely.

"I'm up, I'm up" Austin sighed as he staggered out of his bedroom to the bathroom across the hall. A few seconds later he leaned back in his room and said, "Did you make me any pancakes?"

"Sorry sweetie, you ate the last of the batter yesterday. We aren't going to the store again until tomorrow after church" Mimi said. Austin's shoulders slumped as he trudged back to the bathroom.

"Fine, I'll just skip breakfast" he grumbled.

"We'll just see about that" Mimi said as she grabbed her phone, looking through the A's…

* * *

Ally was in the kitchen of her house when the doorbell rang. She smiled widely and ran as fast as she could to the door. "Austin!" she yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa Als, well hello to you too" Austin laughed as he stumbled back a little.

"Hi, are you hungry?" Ally asked as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house, barely giving him time to close the door behind him.

"Nah Ally, you don't have to-PANCAKES!" Austin yelled, cutting himself off when he saw a humungous stack of pancakes on Ally's kitchen table. He turned to her with a hopeful look, really wanting some of those pancakes. Ally laughed and nodded, which was all the go-ahead Austin needed to dig right in.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Austin mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes. Ally tried to suppress a laugh.

"Nope, I already ate cereal this morning" she smiled. Austin gave her a confused look and swallowed his current bite hard.

"Then why'd you make pancakes?" he asked before stuffing his mouth again.

"Because I knew you didn't have any" she smiled. Seeing the confusion on his face, Ally continued to explain. "Your mom called."

"I can't believe her" Austin muttered. "I'm sorry, you really didn't have to do this-"

"Oh hush now. You know I love making pancakes for you. It combines two of my favorite things; baking and getting pictures of you looking like an idiot. Smile" Ally said as she clicked the camera button on her phone, right as Austin looked up with a clueless expression on his face and a mouthful of pancakes that didn't exactly fit all the way in his mouth. The look he gave her said it all. Ally laughed. "Gross Austin, swallow your food!"

"Fine Mom" he mumbled.

"Don't take that tone with me young man" Ally laughed. She just loved messing with him.

* * *

"Okay, you ready to start baking?" Ally asked when Austin was through eating. She was trying to tie her apron in the back, but it wasn't working out too well so Austin came up without a word and took the straps from her. "Thanks."

"No problem and I guess if I have to be" Austin sighed and let go of the straps. Ally turned around and gave him an incredulous look.

"Why don't you want to cook with me?" she pouted.

"Ally" Austin sighed as he hugged her. Ally laid her head on his chest, relishing every spare moment she had in his arms. "It's not that I don't want to cook with _you_, I just don't cook at all."

"Austin, cooking is easy. You'll get the hang of it and then I bet you'll love it" Ally said with an encouraging smile.

"Easy for you to say. I'd just rather my mom do all the cooking" Austin grumbled as he bent down so Ally could tie his apron.

"Oh come on. I bet you anything that by the time you leave today, you'll want to do this again" Ally said looking confident in herself. Austin raised his eyebrow at her.

"How about ten dollars?" he challenged. Ally didn't even take a second to reply.

"Deal."

* * *

"Okay, so you just take the dough and-"

"Why do we have to use dough? Why can't they just be pre-prepared?" Austin whined. Ally smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't work that way Austin. Now would you just listen to what I'm saying?"

"Right, sorry" Austin said with a sheepish smile.

"So anyway, separate the dough onto the cookie spread sheet-"

"Don't we just stick 'em in a pan and pop 'em in the oven?" Austin asked, interrupting her again. Ally sighed in frustration.

"Just follow the directions" she snapped. Austin held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, this just won't take as long if you'd cooperate."

"Since when have you known me to do that?" Austin asked with a sideways glance. Ally glared back at him.

"Will you follow the directions if I turn on some music?" she asked hopefully. Austin reasoned through this before nodding.

"Yeah, I could deal with that."

* * *

"_And let me kiss you"_

Austin and Ally were listening to Ally's One Direction soundtracks put on shuffle. She was a pretty big Directioner-though if anyone asked, she liked R5 so much better. Ally had actually made a whole playlist full of One Direction songs since they weren't all from the same album. She did the same for R5 but they weren't listening to that at the moment.

"Why'd you stop it?" Ally whined when Austin pressed pause.

"Would you relax? I just want to get something to drink before the next song" Austin expressed. Ally smiled sheepishly. She thought it was just adorable-and hilarious-how Austin would sing along to One Direction songs. He always claimed they had a good beat or something, but Ally didn't mind if he liked their songs. He was an artist; it was okay that he recognized other's talents.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_Yeah, you've got that one thing_

Somewhere during the song, Austin and Ally had put down everything they were cooking with and started dancing. When they ended they were pointing at each other. Seconds later they were practically rolling on the floor with laughter at their lame little dance. They were just being themselves and having a blast.

"I love that song!" Ally exclaimed. Austin laughed.

"You say that with every song."

"No, I don't say it with the bad songs" Ally said smiling cheekily. Austin laughed.

"I mean the ones on your playlist."

"Whatever" Ally said rolling her eyes as _What Makes You Beautiful _came on and she started singing again. "Get back to work, we have several hundred of these to make."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Austin groaned.

"Nope, now get on it" Ally said laughing as Austin pouted.

* * *

They'd already been through Ally's whole playlist two and a half times before getting bored and turning it off. Personally, Ally could've listened to it all day but she knew that was not the case for Austin.

"Hey Ally, look at this" Austin said. When Ally turned around Austin threw a handful of flour at her. Yep, they were making their own dough too. That was Ally's idea, which she was starting to question as she wiped her eyes, her mouth agape.

"Oh, you better watch it Moon!" she yelled, coming at him with a wooden spoon. Austin yelped as she struck him and started to run, laughing all the while at her face covered in flour…which he kept throwing back at her while she was chasing him. Ally, deciding she'd need something more to defend herself or at least get him back, grabbed the carton of eggs and took off after him.

"Oh goodness Als, not the eggs!" Austin squeaked just as Ally pelted him right upside the head with an egg. "Owe!"

"Ha, ha; now we're even!" Ally chanted and stuck her tongue out. Austin quirked an eyebrow and decided…_challenge accepted._

"Austin!" Ally squealed as he poured the remainder of the milk over her head. She threw the rest of the eggs at him and then grabbed the leftover pancake batter he didn't know she had. He would've eaten it all if he had.

"Ally, let's reason through this. Don't hurt the pancakes!" Austin begged. Ally laughed menacingly and poured the entire bowl over his head. "Oh, is that how you wanna play it? Two can play at that game."

When Austin turned to get something out of the refrigerator, Ally took off running into the living room. She tried to make it up the stairs, but Austin caught her by the waist, spinning her around just before she made it to the bottom step. Ally erupted into a fit of laugher as he started tickling her.

"Austin! Stop it!" Ally squealed.

"Never!" he yelled back, loving every minute of this.

"I give!" Ally yelled just so he'd stop tickling her. Just as he released his grip the tiniest bit, Ally took off for the kitchen again, Austin hot on her heels with a jar of pickles in his hands. "Oh no Austin, not my pickles!"

"You ruined my pancakes, it's time for revenge" Austin smirked as he unscrewed the lid and started throwing pickles at Ally one at a time. She started cowering to the ground, trying to block the pickles from hitting her face.

"No, please stop!" she begged.

"Tell me you love me!" Austin begged dramatically, making Ally's hysterical laughter increase. "Tell me Ally! I can't live without you, my love!"

"Oh my dear Austin, I love you more than air. Please stop pelting me with pickles now!" Ally laughed. Austin smirked and set the pickle jar aside, only to grab Ally up in a giant hug from behind.

"I knew you loved me darling" he joked. Ally giggled and wrapped her arms around his, swaying them both.

"Well, d_arling_, we sure made a mess in my kitchen" she retorted.

"Oh honey, we aren't anywhere near finished" Austin smirked and grabbed some more cookie dough.

* * *

"Austin! I cannot believe we wasted every bit of the ingredients for the cookies! We only made two batches before that food fight" Ally complained, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. That was really fun, and they were still extremely messy from the food fight that commenced not even ten minutes earlier.

"Darn, I guess we can't cook anymore" Austin said with mock disappointment. Ally shot him a look.

"I'm gonna call Trish to pick up some more stuff from the store. There's no way we can go looking like this" Ally said shaking her head. She and Austin were _trying_ to at least clean the kitchen up a little bit. It wasn't working much because they kept turning on each other and having mini food fights again or slipping in the ruined waste.

"Awe, come on Ally" Austin whined. "Can't we just hang out?"

"No Austin, we've been _just hanging out_ all day. I have to get this done!" Ally exclaimed.

"What's this stuff for anyway?" Austin asked as he started licking some of the pancake batter he was pulling out of his hair. Ally crinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's gross Austin, and this is for the homeless shelter. Oh yeah, and I said I'd make some more batches for the kids at the orphanage too" Ally explained.

"Wow" Austin said impressed. Ally was really selfless. "That's really nice of you."

Ally shrugged. "It's the least I can do. Now shush, I'm calling Trish."

"Hey Ally" Trish said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Hey Trish, can you pick up some more stuff for my cookies?" Ally asked hopefully.

"Why can't you do it? And wait, what happened to all the stuff you bought the other day? There was like thirty shopping bags!" Trish asked confusedly.

"Um, it kind of all got ruined" Ally said glancing at Austin who started cracking up. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"Ruined? Ruined how?" Trish pressed.

"I'll tell you later. Will you please get it?" Ally begged. "Austin looks like he's getting pretty impatient and we can't exactly go ourselves."

"Why's that?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"Just get the crap Trish! We're in a sticky situation!" Austin yelled making Ally burst into laughter.

"Um, yeah, you can definitely say that" she laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll get the stuff. How much you need?" Trish sighed. Ally explained everything she needed and thanked Trish again for doing this for her. "Yeah, yeah. I want full details on your little cookie date with Austin!" she said before hanging up.

As soon as Ally hung up, she and Austin looked at each other before bursting out into hysterics again.

* * *

"Oh my goodness. It looks like a food bomb went off in here!" Trish exclaimed when Ally opened the front door. Austin was standing right behind her and Trish took in their appearances. "On you two also. Food fight?"

"Food fight" Ally nodded while biting her bottom lip.

"Ally Dawson, what a rebel you've become. I'm shocked. Good job Austin" Trish said nodding in approval. Austin laughed and slung his arms around Ally shoulders and held her in place while putting his chin on her shoulder. Trish noticed this little exchange and the blush creeping on Ally's cheeks, and she knew if she didn't get out of there soon she'd fan-girl all over the place. They were just so cute together!

"Thanks for the stuff Trish. Here's the money" Ally said grabbing some cash out of her purse but Austin stopped her and gave Trish the right amount before she could protest. Trish almost squealed aloud.

"Yeah, thanks Trish" Austin smirked. Ally glared at him, but Trish could see that blush. She was so in deep here.

"Anything for my best friend…and her special friend" Trish laughed. Ally glared at Trish and Austin ducked his head, unintentionally revealing the tips of his bright red ears.

"Thanks for stopping by Trish" Ally said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah thanks" Austin mumbled.

"Any time. Bye you two. Have fun" Trish called in a sing-song voice, laughing all the way down the sidewalk at the effect she had on the two who obviously loved each other. It was undeniable, though they tried to deny it every day. Stupid children. Mama always gets what she wants, and Trish wanted to see them together for good.

Now she just had to make sure they would, and fast. Today seemed like a good enough day, but she'd give them the chance for some alone time.

* * *

"Alright Austin, let's get cooking. Please try to keep the food off of us…and the floors…and the walls. Please keep the food where the food belongs" Ally said with a teasing smile. Austin held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, you participated. Do not pin this all on me."

"Yeah, yeah" Ally muttered. "Just turn on some more music. That was the only time we got like a_ny_ work done before."

"Why can't we just make up our own songs. I'll even go get your song book so you can-"

"Don't touch my book!" Ally yelled, immediately leaving the stove and running upstairs to where her book lay on her nightstand. Austin was laughing so hard he nearly cried when she returned. "Shut up Austin. You know not to touch my book."

"I know, it's just really funny to see you run like that. You're so cute when you're mad" Austin said smiling. He hadn't even realized what he said until Ally dropped her book in surprise and scrambled to pick it up. Austin bent down to get it at the same time and their heads bumped into each other.

"Owe" Ally muttered rubbing her head. Austin quickly grabbed her song book and handed it to her with one hand while rubbing his own head with the other.

"Sorry" Austin grimaced.

"It's alright, let's just make the cookies and work on the songs" Ally said. Austin nodded and walked over to where the bags Trish had brought over sat on the kitchen table.

"I'll just get the stuff to make the dough" Austin said quietly, but when he looked over to Ally for confirmation she looked like she was in deep thought, biting her bottom lips cutely with her eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"You think I'm cute?" Ally asked after about another minute of silence. Austin turned to her, suddenly shy. Wait, what? Austin had never been shy a day in his life.

"Well, uh, I mean…of course I do. Ally, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met" Austin said finally. Ally looked up, smiling bashfully.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course!" Austin exclaimed. "Why would you ever think otherwise?"

"Well, I'm nothing like the other girls you've liked. Cassidy with her long blonde hair, Brooke with her perfect skin and expensive clothes…why would you think boring old me was pretty? I mean, my hair is a dull brown and my eyes are exactly the same. I'm too short and I have stage fright…why would-"

Austin cut off Ally's rant by drawing her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers for a long and passionate kiss. Their lips moved in perfect sync. Neither wanted to pull away. When the need for air became essential, Austin pulled back only slightly and stared into Ally's eyes.

"Ally, girls like Cassidy and Brooke don't matter to me. I was so stupid back then. I didn't think you would ever get over your crush on Dallas, so I tried to be interested in other girls so I wouldn't be miserable" Austin said in a soft voice.

"But…you did so much to try and win Cassidy's heart-"

"And I thought of you with every single word I said" Austin said cutting her off again.

"What about when you thought I had a crush on you back when you first stole my book?" Ally asked small-y.

"Goodness Ally, I was so stupid back then. I knew you were awesome, but we had only knew each other, what, a month? I was fifteen! You can't expect me to know that those weird feelings in the pit of my stomach were actually called love. I figured it out when I was singing that song though. I kept thinking, 'oh I wish it was a love song'. When Dallas smiled at you, I knew then burning feeling in my chest was jealousy. And I also knew that after everything I did just before that to make you not like me totally screwed up my chances. I was scared Ally. I was scared to love you, but I can't be anymore. Not when you're talking about yourself in a way that is nothing but a huge lie. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You hair is the perfect shade of brown. It may sound creepy but I find it hard to stop myself from just grabbing one of your adorable curls and wrapping my fingers around them. Goodness that sounded lame…" Austin sighed.

"No, it was really sweet" Ally said with a smile. Austin smiled back.

"Then I guess I should continue" he grinned. "Your eyes…you know I have an even better way to explain how I feel about you. And just because they aren't my words does not mean I don't mean them from the bottom of my heart. You know I can't write a song so…"

Austin pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket that he kept with him all the time. The words to the song…he knew they were meant to be from him to Ally. And if he ever got the guts to sing it to her, he'd remember the words.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

_Yeah, yeah_

"Who thinks a laugh is sexy?" Ally asked with a smile. Austin chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Me, silly. I love your laugh. Now come on, I think we have some cookies to bake for the homeless and those kids at the orphanage" Austin said smiling. Ally grinned back up at him and started cooking again as well.

* * *

"Austin?" Ally asked as she and Austin walked to the door together. They had finally finished all the cookies and cleaned up the remaining food that was all over the house from their food fight. It was still all over _them_ but that was fixable.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like cooking now?" she asked with a smile.

"As long as I'm cooking with you" Austin said smiling back.

"Then guess what" Ally whispered as she got up on her toes and placed her lips teasingly close to his ear.

"What?" Austin gulped.

"You owe me ten dollars" Ally laughed as she pulled back. Austin rolled his eyes and handed her ten bucks out of his wallet.

"There, you and Trish have cleaned me out" Austin smiled. "Now come here you. I think I deserve a little reward from my girlfriend for all the money I've spent on her." With that, they kissed again and pulled away, grinning like maniacs.

"You taste like pancake batter" Ally laughed. "And cookies."

"And you taste like pickles and cookies. Sounds gross, but on you, it's the perfect combination."

**Hey everybody! So, at first I wasn't sure about the ending, but I kind of like it. What do you guys think? Anyways, please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

***I don't own Kiss You or One Thing by One Direction or Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. **

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
